


just a little cry for help

by charjace



Series: Screams Falling On Deaf Ears [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Claia & Malec, M/M, Mentions of Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Slow Build, mentions of Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: jace ends up calling si





	just a little cry for help

“Clary asked me out,” Maia says, as he takes a seat in front of the werewolf.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Simon doesn’t understand why she’s telling him. He understood two months ago that his crush on Clary was worth nothing, not when she would have never returned his feelings. It would be hard for her too, when she was attracted to females only. But, he supports his friend all the way, that becomes his feelings - always had.

“Did you say yes?” Simon asks back, eyes roaming over the book Maia had in front of her.

“I told her I might have to think about it,” Was Maia’s reply.

“If you’re straight, don’t wait it out and just tell her no,” He didn’t want to see it drag out, he remembers a time when he was younger and didn’t really grasp the concept of dating and had asked out a boy in his class to see a movie. He had shown an interest in the movie as well, Clary hadn’t and he didn’t want to go with his mother or sister. But, the boy had told him, he’d have to think about it and it wasn’t until years later, that the boy admitted to Simon that he didn’t want to go because he was  _straight_ , he was left hanging for that reason.

“What about you? I thou-,”

“That I like her, that I love her? Yes, I do. I won’t lie but I know I can’t be with her, not like the way you can. I will be able to move on, so I’m okay. Someone out there is for me,” Simon replied with a light shrug of his shoulders.

He watches as Maia gives a small nod of her head, “So you won’t be mad if I say yes?”

“No, it’s  _your_  choice. And she asked you out, go ahead, I think you two would be good together,” Simon replies, giving Maia a smile.

“Okay, I’m going to say yes. I just want to know, why did you cancel our date? Is it because of Clary?” Maia asks, looking at Simon with a curious look in her eyes.

“Not really. Clary had told me last night after I had cancelled that she liked you. I cancelled because when Jace offered me the advice he had, and that he was drinking, I was worried. I don’t know, something just didn’t feel right. We may have our differences, but I still care for the guy,” Simon takes in a deep breath as he tries to figure out if he should say that he saw Jace on the edge of a bridge. That he pulled Jace off the edge and took him to Magnus’.

Maia gives a small nod of her head, “You’re a great person. I’m going to go call Clary, and you can-”

She was cut off by Simon’s phone going off, but left as Simon answered his phone.

“Simon can you come over to Magnus’ please?” Was the question that came as soon as he had picked it up. It was Jace, and something sounded very  _off_.

“I can, is something wrong?”

“Just please come over,” Jace voice sounds as if he is trying not to plea. So, Simon picks up his jacket and heads over to Magnus’. He’s there in a few short minutes, walking into the place.

He doesn’t see Magnus, so he guesses that Magnus is out on business or a date with Alec. Calling out for Jace, before Jace is stepping inside from the balcony pulling his jacket around himself. There was something in the way Jace was holding himself that got Simon worried. Simon should know that Jace wouldn’t be better right away. He never was, his mother never was.

“Hey, are you okay?” Simon asks, because it  _really_  had to be something for Jace to call him. 

“Alec is out with Magnus... I don’t want to be alone,” Jace replies.

“What about Clary, or Izzy?” Simon questions, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Jace shook his head, “Iz is helping Clary out, she’s freaking out apparently.”

Simon gave a small laugh, “She is a true gay mess, well next to Alec. But, C-,”

Getting cut off from his going off,looking down he see’s that it’s Clary before he looks over to Jace who gives a small nod of his head. Telling him that he can answer the phone. He looks at it and see’s that is was Clary texting him.

 **Fray:**  simon!!!!!! maia said yes!!!!!! izzy is going to help me with what to do.  
 **Fray:**  also, have you seen jace at all? izzy is a little worried and so is alec

 **Lewis:**  congrats clary. hope you two have fun on your date, don’t do anything i wouldn’t do.  
 **Lewis:**  and i’m with him right now and before you say anything. we are being civil.

“Clary?” Jace questions as he watches as Simon pockets his phone.

“Yeah. Her and Maia are going on a date soon,” Simon answers, “So... anyway, enough about the girls. Do you want to... what do you like to do?”

“I tend to train, or read but all my books that I do want to read are back at the Institute. The only ones I have been reading here are ones to try and find out how it was that Clary saw this new rune,” Jace says with a light shrug of his shoulders, before he sits himself on the couch and Simon goes to take a seat on it as well.

"We could watch a movie? Do you think Magnus even owns a TV?” Simon muses, and watches as Jace gets up from the couch and moves around the small living area, before producing a remote and throwing it towards Simon. “You want me to pick?”

“I don’t do or know movies, so yes. Pretty Magnus has it so that you can find anything on it,” Jace informs him, before taking his seat back up.

Simon just smiles a little, no, he smirks a little when he finds  _Captain America; The First Avenger_. This was just something that he had to watch with Jace. The blond needed to know why he called him just that. Now that he thinks about it, there are more then just looks as to why Jace was similar to the hero.

Half way through the film, Jace shifts on the couch, his feet going over Simon’s lap and he doesn’t bother with an apology. Simon can’t even bring himself to be angry or annoyed by this, maybe he’s feeling some sort of empathy for the blond. It was a few minutes later when the brunette heard the even breathing the consisted with a sleeping form.

As the movie finished Jace was fast asleep, and Simon just closed his eyes for a few minutes before Magnus and Alec portalled in.

“I’ve got to go back to the Institute, my mother is coming in tomorrow,” Alec spoke, giving Magnus a small peck on his lips before he left the loft.

Magnus walked over to the couch, raising an eyebrow slightly at the sight of Simon and Jace on his couch. “What happened here?”

“I showed Jace Captain America, and he fell asleep,” Simon answers, leaving out that Jace had in fact called for him. He wasn’t sure if Jace would want anyone to know that, or if Magnus would even believe that.

“Okay, the sun will be up in a few hours,” Magnus informs Simon, before going off to his room.

A few minutes later, Simon decides he probably should leave to his boathouse. But, before he let, he placed a blanket around Jace.


End file.
